The Muppets
The Muppets is published by Marvel Comics. Price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Muppets #3: 05 Sep 2012 Current Issue :The Muppets #4: 03 Oct 2012 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Muppets #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Muppets #3 Autumn The Muppets #2 Summer The Muppets #1 Spring Past Storylines Family Reunion Issues #4-7. On the Road Issues #0-3. The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson Meet the Muppets Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Muppet Show, vol. 1: Meet the Muppets' - Collects the original Muppet Show mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1934506850 *'The Muppet Show: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson' - Collects The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865045 *'The Muppet Show, vol. 2: On the Road' - Collects The Muppet Show #0-3. "The Muppet Gang takes a road trip in an attempt to discover if it is the performers of the theatre that comprise the heart and soul of the show; and Fozzie Bear takes his act to the streets." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865169 *'The Muppet Show, vol. 4: Family Reunion' - Collects The Muppet Show #4-7. "The search for a new performer leads to an unexpected guest, prompting a family reunion." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865878 *'The Muppet Show, vol. 5: Muppet Mash' - Collects The Muppet Show #8-11? "After a trip to Eastern Europe, Gonzo’s acting even stranger than what qualifies as normal, displaying a new penchant for avoiding sunlight. And Statler and Waldorf are showing their age when an act strangely reminiscent of the days of the Pharaohs makes the Muppet curmudgeons wax nostalgic for their mummies. The flame of romance is rekindled in the old malcontents for a suspiciously youthful crush." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866114 *'The Muppets: The Four Seasons' - Collects The Four Seasons #1-4. "Kermit and the gang put on a show to celebrate spring's arrival at the Muppet Theatre! But when special guest - Meredith the Mountain Gorilla - arrives to perform on the Muppet Show, her many admirers compete for her affections ... and chaos ensues!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078516538X Hardcovers *'The Muppets Omnibus' - Collects The Muppet Show vol. 1 #1-4 & vol. 2 #0-11, The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson #1-4, & The Four Seasons #1-4. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Covers: Roger Langridge. Artist (#4-7): Amy Mebberson. Publishing History First published in 2009. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 25 Apr 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/muppet-four-seasons-roger-langridge.html Roger Langridge Says Goodbye to The Muppets in "Four Seasons"] * 11 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091111-Muppet-Show-Comic.html It's Time To Meet the Muppets: The Muppet Show Continues] * 18 Jul 2009 - Talking Comics with Tim: Roger Langridge * 27 Jan 2009 - Welcoming the Muppets Back to Comics * 23 Jan 2009 - BOOM! Talks Disney/Pixar Comics Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Kids Category:Humor Category:TV/Movie Tie-in